


Reunited.

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: A little piece to extend Rumple's homecoming.





	Reunited.

Rumple wasn't entirely sure how long they stood there, foreheads touching, breathing in sync. Belle pulled back and smiled. "See I told you we would find our way back to each other again."

"You'd think I would know by now to argue with you. My dear." Rumple said chuckling.

Rumple pulled her in for one more kiss.

"Let's go home."Belle said.

Rumple looked at her as she wa;lked towards the darkness and when a bright,white light shone in his eyes closed them.

When he opened his eyes, he stood there shocked.

In front of him was the Dark Castle, although it wasn't dark and scary. It was surrounded by light and flowers and birds were flying all around.

"Welcome Home, Rumple." Belle said as he grabbed his hand and began walking towards the castle.

As they entered Rumple stood in the foyer and looked around.

"It looks just like i've never left, except brighter."

"Yeah, i couldn't imagine living anywhere else, this is our home." Belle said.

Rumple smiled at her and then frowned.

"But, you've lived here all by yourself."

"Actually, i haven't."

Belle started to pull away.

Rumple held her hand tighter "Where are you going?"

"I am going to check on dinner, but i think you might want to go into the dining room."

"The dining room?"Rumple asked curiously. "Why?"

"Because trust me, you want to." Belle said as she walked down the hall.

Rumple watched as she turned the corner and disappeared.

Rumple looked towards the closed doors and took a deep breath before opening them.

When they opened he stood in shock at the person leaning up against the table.

"Bae?" Rumple said.

"Hello, Papa." Bae replied.

Rumple quickened his pace and enveloped his son in a hug, which Bae reciprocated.

"It really is you?" Rumple said as he stood back, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well yeah, you didn't really think i would leave Belle alone did you?"

"You have lived here with her?"

"Yeah, after she died me and her mother met her to welcome her home. We found the castle a few weeks later and we began our work for when you would come. I knew you could do it Papa. Belle and I never lost faith."

"I did at one point."

"I know, we've been watching you. Belle and I kept cheering you on the entire time. And now you are here and now we can be a true family.", 

"I owe you so many apologies, my boy."

"It's all in the past now Papa, here there is no magic, there is no darkness, there is just peace. Peace which you have earned and now nothing can separate us."

They were interrupted by two loud voices coming through the door.

Rumple turned to see Moe French and a brunette woman coming the door.

"I don't care, you will behave yourself or you will not like the consequences." the woman said to Moe.

"Yes dear."

"Colette,Moe welcome back how was the market?" Bae asked.

Colette and Moe both turned to Bae and Colette gasped "He's here."

Moe just gave a slight scowl, which turned into a half smile when Colette glared at him.

Colette walked over to Rumple giving him a hug.

"It is so great to finally meet you." Colette said, she pulled back "I'm Colette, Belle's mother we haven't officially met."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rumple said with a smile. "I can see where Belle gets her beauty from."

Colette beamed and turned to look at Moe, giving him a look to say something.

"Welcome Home, Rumplestiltskin." is all Moe said, extending his hand.

Rumple shook it "Thank you."

Colette smiled before looking around. "Where's Belle?"

"She's in the kitchen preparing dinner." Bae said,

"Well i better go see if she needs help, Bae would you mind helping Moe here unload the cart." 

"Not at all." Bae smiled.

"Thank You, i want to show Belle the dress i bought her."

Bae and Moe walked off.

Colette turned to Rumple.

"I hope you don't mind, Belle asked us to live here as well. So that we could all be together."

"Not at all,after al you are family. How does Moe feel about living under the same roof with a Beast?" Rumple said sarcastically.

"First of all there are no beasts here. And second, Moe will be well behaved if he knows what is good for him." Colette said laughing. "Besides, you make my daughter happy. And no one is going to interfere with that under my watch."

"She makes me happy too, more than words could ever describe."

Colette smiled "I'm glad, I better go see if my daughter need anything."

Colette walked away.

Bae and Moe returned a few minutes later, and began talking to Rumple about everything that happened.

Rumple couldn't be more happier, he had his son, his wife and her family with him, but he still felt like something was missing.

Later on that night, as Bae went out with his friends, and Moe and Colette went off to their part of the castle. Rumple walked around the dining room.

He felt at peace, which was odd for him but Bae was right he had earned it.

And then he thought of someone.

Gideon.

"Rumple?" 

Rumple turned to see Belle. "Are you alright?"

"I just thought about Gideon, i didn't even think to write a letter to him before we went to the Wish Realm."

"Our boy is just fine."

"How can you be sure?"

Belle extended her hand "Come with me."

Rumple grabbed it and they walked to the Library.

As they entered Rumple saw a mirror on the other end of the room.

Belle held Rumple's hand and walked towards it.

When they reached it she stopped "Show Me Gideon." Belle said.

Rumple watched as the mirro faded into different colors before showing their son, teaching and smiling at his students.

"My boy,the professor." Rumple said.

"Yeah, i watched him for a little bit earlier, A girl named Alice sent him a letter about your passing."

"Alice." Rumple smiled.

"Yeah, he knows Rumple. He was sad earlier but then i think he realized that you were where you needed to be, here with me."

"The boy is smart like his mother."Rumple said smiling

'And strong and brave like his Papa." Belle responded.

They stood there for what felt like hours watching their boy.

Rumple pulled away and walked towards the record player.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"There is one more thing I need to do to complete this homecoming."

Belle looked puzzled before hearing the music of their first dance and chuckled,

Rumple walked over and extended his hand. "May I have this Dance, Mrs.Gold?"

"Of course."

And as the music filled the air, and the sun began to set, and as Belle's lips touched his.Rumple realized that this was home and he would never have to leave it again.


End file.
